Family Counselling
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Freddy Krueger and his daughter Katherine are grudgingly brought together in a one to one therapy group with a Family Psychiatrist. Will they be able to put their hostile differences behind them? Let the insanity ensue. please review
1. The Appointment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightmare On Elm Street, any of the characters that I use in this story or any other of the characters from other movies that appear or are mentioned.

**Summary:** Freddy Krueger and his daughter Katherine are grudgingly brought together in a one to one therapy group with a Family Psychiatrist. Will they be able to put their hostile differences behind them? Let the insanity ensue. This old story of mine is in the progress of being re-edited. First chapter is a bit short

**Chapter 1: **The Appointment

Maggie Burroughs had just finished packing her small suitcase and was now sitting silently on her bed, lost in thought. Her mind was still in utter dismay at the letter that had arrived at her apartment that morning. At first it seemed nothing out of the ordinary until she saw the print of Westin Hills crest on the top of the letter. When she read it to herself she thought that it had to be some sick practical joke someone was playing on her. No one knew about her true identity so how could they know she was related to him? But when she phoned Westin Hills to check the validity of the letter she was dumbfounded to discover that it was no hoax.

With a shaky sigh she lifted up the letter again, reading it again just to make sure.

_Dear Ms Burroughs or Ms Krueger. Whatever tickles your fancy_!

Maggie snorted, shaking her head. Ms Burroughs was the only name that tickled her fancy. Her gaze turned back to the letter and continued to re-read it.

_My name is Marjorie Higginbottom and I work as a family therapist in Westin Hills, Springwood. I am writing to inform you that an appointment has been made concerning your unresolved feud with your father – Frederick Charles Krueger. The scheduled time and meeting venue is tomorrow morning at 11am. It will take place in the consulting room at the bottom floor of Westin Hills. I look forward to meeting you and am hopeful that I will help you both to resolve your family feud. _

Yours,

_Ms Higginbottom _

The child psychiatrist huffed in annoyance as she folded the paper in her hands. This was just brilliant, absolutely brilliant. What did the family therapist expect them to do? Hug? But then again, it would give way to another opportunity for her to blow him up again? That is if she doesn't forget the pipe bomb.

* * *

Within the dark and demented domain of his dreamworld,Freddy Krueger's body was engulfed in a fiery rage as he clutched his own letter in his bladed claw pacing the shabby living room of 1428 Elm Street. 

A soft snarl escaped from his charred lips as he ripped it to shreds. Damn this, an appointment with her? He'd rather get his head cut off by that bitch Lori, but then again maybe not. Maybe he wasn't the only one in the world who was insane. Well, seeing as he had nothing else to occupy his time as his power was so weak after his devastating defeat at the hands of that _whore _and that hockey masked punk Jason, he may as well turn up and see what takes place. But first he had to clean his bloodied blades; he had to look his best. As who knows the therapist could be some hot big-busted blonde babe in the need of some good fierce sex?


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: **The Meeting  
The drive to Springwood had been uneventful to say the least. But Maggie had reminded herself that just because the drive into her old town was peaceful it didn't mean that the rest of the day would turn out that well too.

Maggie strolled along the bottom of corridor of Westin Hills, despite her confident appearance below the surface she was a bundle of nerves wondering what could happen in the next hour or so. As she approached the consultant room she adjusted her black pin striped jacket and inhaled deeply to try and remain calm. This was it; there was no turning back now. Her hand reached to rap the door but she froze again becoming lost in thought. Maybe she's dead and her guts are spewed out all over the floor and he would be there in all in twisted glory cracking his dim-witted catchphrases? She shivered and shook her head in discord at this unnerving thought.

With one last check of her attire she rapped the door, gulping apprehensively as the door creaked open to reveal a fairly old woman, perhaps in her mid late 40's with black hair the roots tinted with grey and wore a pair of old yet fashionable glasses. She smiled warmly, gesturing Maggie into the room.

Maggie smiled back and took a quick study of the room as she entered. Two grey chairs rested beside each other while another chair faced them. Pinned to the wall at the back was an array of leaflets and pictures of smiling families, all of them seemed to not have a care in the world. Scepticism spread over Maggie's face at the prospect of her and her father being like the families in the pictures. Would they end up like them? Somehow she didn't think so.

"So, what should I call you? Maggie or Katherine?" Ms Higginbottom asked, her voice sweet and cheery.

Maggie turned to face her, replying curtly. "Maggie. I prefer Maggie"

"OK"

"Firstly, I like to advise you Ms Higginbottom that it is _not_ sensible to get on the wrong end of my father's…uh, blades. I'm sure you wouldn't want this nice clean floor to get all messy," suggested Maggie, motioning with a hand towards the impeccably clean white floor.

Inquisitively the therapist stared at Maggie, ready to ask a question but decided against it, only muttering. "Thank you for the warning"

Maggie nodded, glancing at the clock showing that it was nearly quarter past eleven. He was late. What is it with men being late? He more than likely chickened out.

An agitated sigh fluttered from Ms Higginbottom's lips as she glanced at the clock, shaking her head slightly. "Your father should know that the meeting starts at 11am. I wrote it clearly on the letter"

"Maybe" breathed Maggie, "He misread it. He probably thought it said 1pm. You know he is getting on a bit. Old age must be finally taking its toll on him"

Ms Higginbottom slowly nodded and then gestured wildly towards the bottom of the door, eyes wide with amazement at the thick steam swirling into the room. It ascended upwards as red and green lights flashed brightly within the midst of the smoke.

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, stepping back and wisely shielded her eyes as a dazzling white light illuminated the room. Unfortunately for her, Ms Higginbottom idiotically gazed at the light shrieking loudly at how intense the light was that nearly eradicated whatever eyesight she had left.

With utter anxiousness Maggie peeked through her fingers to find Freddy standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat, his arms above his head in a pose of triumph. "Don't I know how to make an entrance or what?"

Growling softly, Ms Higginbottom hissed. "Mr Krueger you nearly blinded me!"

Freddy scrunched his charred face up in repulsion as he studied the wrinkled old therapist and snarled, "Shit…you're ugly, bitch!"

A gasp came from Maggie whose mouth popped open in horror at what her father had just said. The therapist twisted her body away from him, whispering. "I never heard that"

Freddy grinned, cupping his bladed glove and burnt hand over his mouth as he shouted, "I said…you're ugly, bitch! Your face is like a pig's ass!"

"Dad! Stop it," snarled Maggie, appalled at his behaviour.

He blinked, slowly spinning around to face his daughter finally acknowledging her presence in the room. With narrowed eyes, he gazed at her up and down examining her appearance, "You haven't changed much"

She shrugged her shoulders and took a quickglance at his own attire. "Well…you still haven't got a new sweater" Slowly her eyes widened ever so slightly as they land on his bloodless blades, "No way, you've clean your blades!"

He smirked; admiring them as a mother would a newborn child, then pointed a blade in her direction and fired her a wicked grin, "Just for you!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, muttering scornfully, "Gee…thanks"

"A-hem" coughed Ms Higginbottom, glaring at both family members and then at the two free seats, "Let's get started"

Freddy eyed the two empty seats with doubt then glanced at Maggie who did likewise, "I'm not sitting beside him!" she cried.

Puzzlement clouded the therapist's mind as she glimpsed at the family members, who had were eyeing each other with utter disdain. Her eyes locked on Freddy's charred skin, "Is it because he can spontaneously combust into flames? Is that how you died Mr Krueger?"

A vicious snarl curled on his face at this ridiculous remark, while Maggie tried her utmost best to muffle her giggles with her hand pretending to cough as Freddy shot her a spiteful glance, "I was burnt alive by those bastards from my street. Would you care for a demonstration, bitch?" He then began to walk towards her, blades clicking loudly. A figure swiftly moved in between them, "Stop" Maggie hissed.

Freddy sneered at her, backing away into his chair still eyeing the therapist with venom. His daughter sighed and sat in the free seat next to him with caution. "Right…"started Ms Higginbottom, sitting facing them. "We have half an hour left of this session, and then we have our other hour sessions for the rest of the week…"

Both family members gawk in outright dread at what was uttered. Freddy twisted around to Maggie, roaring, "A week? You booked us to see a family therapist for a whole fucking week?"

Her head snapped to her left, lips curled up into a snarl. "One bloody second! I never booked this" she clenched her hand into a tight fist, pointing a finger at him, "_you_ did!"

Laughing in disbelief, he shook his head and icily replied; "You think that I would want to spend a week with you? I think that getting my head chopped off again would be _less _painful"

An eyebrow was raised as Maggie titled her head to the side, smiling mischievously. "Really? Well, as I was coming down the hallway I saw an axe…so how about I'll run down and get it and I can chop off your head, huh…daddy?"

The soft tapping of Ms Higginbottom's parker pen upon the armrest of her chair interrupted them as they focused their attention back to her, "Um…I know who booked you both into this meeting" She gave a quick glance at Freddy who leaned towards her, a blade pointed at her face, snarling. "Who is it, bitch?"

The woman gulped, clearing her throat. "A friend of yours"

"Friend?" snorted Maggie, "My dad doesn't have _any_ friends!"

He whirled around to face her, his bladed glove now dangerously close to the skin of her face, "Yes I do…Katherine. This is my little friend" He clicked them loudly and flicked them just millimetres from her flesh.

Maggie sighed softly, slightly more at ease as he leaned back towards the therapist who became tense yet again as she gazed into his heartless ice blue eyes, "What…'_friend_' of mine made this meeting for us?"

She whispered, "J-Jason Voorhees"

A loud chuckle of astonishment echoed around the room as Maggie growled contemptuously, "Great dad! I'm stuck with you in family counselling for a whole week because you decided to screw over a hockey-masked serial killer zombie. This is just…fantastic!"

Freddy ignored Maggie's last remark, still shocked at the revelation as to who made the appointments. "How the hell did he make this appointment?"

The therapist reached into her front trouser pocket and pulled out a letter smudged with mud and dead grass. "He wrote a letter"

"J-Jason Voorhees wrote a letter?" Freddy murmured, "Hell, I didn't know he had _enough_ brain cells to do something like that!"

"Uh…I think we'll leave this meeting for today. I'm sure you both what to…um, calm down. We'll meet again tomorrow morning at the same time and place. Hopefully there will be less aggressive outbursts from you both"

Maggie heaved a sigh, "I'm not promising anything. But I'll certainly try my best to remain calm. But it is hard for me being around _him_"

Ms Higginbottom nodded and directed her attention towards Freddy who was still engulfed in a murderous rage over the fact that Jason had conjured up this meeting. He glanced at her, mumbling. "Yeah…whatever bitch" With one last malicious glance at both ladies, Freddy disappeared into a puff of red and green smoke, back to the dream world. Ready to release his anger through the hideous death of some poor defenceless child.


	3. Livid Outbursts

**Chapter 3: **Livid Outbursts

The rest of the day quickly came and went and soon enough it was time again for Maggie to head to another family counselling meeting. She waited patiently in the small room, examining her nails with utter boredom. Where the hell was Ms Higginbottom? Hopefully she would arrive before her father as only God knew what would happen if they found themselves alone. It wouldn't be pleasant to say the least.

Maggie glanced at her watch, but froze as the thick smoke that filtered beneath the rim of the door caught her attention. Here he comes.

Again the room was set alight by a bright white light. She snapped her eyes shut and opened them to lock upon Freddy as he curiously glimpsed about the room. Slowly he turned his focus towards Maggie who narrowed her dark brown eyes in contempt at him. Within them both was an undeniable urge to embark in another vicious and bloody fight.

Freddy sneered at his daughter as she rose from her seat, hand clenched into fists at her side. This was it. He was going to get his ass kicked, with or without a pipe bomb! His lips curled into a heinous smirk as he began to lift his bladed claw, beginning to stalk towards her. But this didn't faze Maggie who stared back at him with undeterred confidence and fury.  
As they were mere feet from each other, the door to the room flew open as the flustered therapist entered, smiling apologetically at both family members. Maggie cursed softly in disgust at the woman's appearance in the room. She was all geared up and ready to kick some butt.

Freddy also had the same infuriation towards the woman as he growled sardonically, "Great timing"

Ms Higginbottom sighed as she sat down in her seat, not hearing what Freddy has just uttered. "I'm sorry for being late. I had family problems"

Freddy smirked as he hid something behind his back. "Hey…I've got something for you. For your face"

Ms Higginbottom licked her lips apprehensively, "W-what is it? Make up?"

He shook his head, "No…it's a mask"

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "A mask?"

"Yeah" he murmured and whipped out the bloodied skin ripped from some poor child's face and waved it in front of the therapist's shocked face, "To cover your ugly face!"

She shrieked loudly, stumbling backwards while he cackled insanely.

"Dad. Put that away! It's…revolting. You're going to give her a heart attack!" Maggie roared.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

"Dad…put it away now!"

He huffed in anger and with a blink of an eye the severed piece of flesh was gone.

Ms Higginbottom inhaled deeply, sagging into her chair as she regained her composure after that horrific scare. She waited until the two family members had settled into their seats before stating. "To start with this morning's session, I want you both to introduce yourselves"

Maggie blinked in amazement. "You want us to introduce ourselves?"

"Yes…that is what I said"

Maggie snorted in bewilderment, "But we know who we are…and _so_ do you!"

Freddy shifted in his seat, muttering. "Stupid ass bitch"

She shot him a spiteful glance, "I heard that Mr Krueger!"

A dark hoarse chuckle left his lips as he gave her a devious smile. Maggie straightened up in her seat, as Ms Higginbottom pulled out her parker pen, getting ready to note down some points on her clipboard and cleared her throat, "Right. Now, pretend this is the first time that you've met me and introduce yourselves"

Rolling her eyes with tediousness, Maggie murmured. "I'll start"

Her father turned to face her, immensely intrigued as to how she would introduce herself and who as. She inhaled deeply and blurted out rather hastily; "My name is Maggie Burroughs"

He glared at her, slamming his bladed claw against the arm of the chair, "No. It. Isn't. Your real name is Katherine Krueger!"

She whirled back to him, snarling with venom. "No…it's Maggie Burroughs"

"No. It's Katherine"

"Maggie"

"Katherine!"

"Maggie!"

"KATHERINE"

"MAGGIE!"

The ongoing shouting machine continued for several more minutes. Freddy and Maggie not wanting go concede to each other. Ms Higginbottom grimly gazed at them the whole time, with her ears firmly covered by both her hands hoping to block out the thunderous commotion being created by both the enraged Freddy and Maggie, as she was beginning to feel the beginnings of a severe headache.

Maggie inhaled deeply, shouting yet again. "Maggie!"

He growled, "Katherine!"

"KATHERINE!" Maggie yelled, and immediately gasped in panic. Oops, she never meant to say that.

Freddy smirked in triumph, "See lady…her name is Katherine"

Maggie rubbed her cheek nervously stammering, "I only said that to get you…to stop talking"

He shook his head, not believing her. "Yeah right, Katherine. And if you don't know your real name the next time I see you, then I'll have to carve it onto your forehead with my glove!"

"Well, you'll have to get your glove _out_ of your ass first!"

He sneered at her as she sat back in her seat, folding her arms in anger. Ms Higginbottom sighed as the tension in the room eased ever so slightly and nodded at Freddy indicating him to continue. He smirked leaning forward and stretched out his bladed hand to her, "I'm Freddy Krueger…would you like to shake my hand?"

The therapist froze, as she studied his glove each of his blades flicking wildly. "Um…no thank you"

He smiled viciously and leaned back into his chair, questioning. "Now, you know us. What about you? How about you introduce yourself?"

Maggie cocked her head to the side, twisting around to glare at him in surprise. He glimpsed at her, smirking slightly.  
"OK" Ms Higginbottom began, "My name is Marjorie Higginbottom"

An impish grin grew quickly over Freddy's charred face and he gave Maggie a quick naughty grin. She gulped. He was going to start cracking his idiotic jokes and Ms Higginbottom was going to feel the brunt of it.

"Ms Higginbottom? Hmm…that certainly is an interesting surname," he muttered, tapping his chin with the tips of his steel blade, "I think you should change it. To something along the lines of…Higgin_ass_!"

Maggie's mouth popped open as she stared at her father who began to laugh boisterously at his wisecrack. He hit his clenched left fist off his left leg, grinning madly at the therapist who was not one bit amused to say the least. Maggie chortled softly, biting her lip to refrain from bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Freddy twisted around to her and smiled. "Go ahead and laugh Katherine. It is funny!"

She chuckled loudly, lowering her head and shaking it in complete amusement. "Well, I don't think it's funny. Not one bit!" shot back Ms Higginbottom or Higginass whatever you prefer.

She inhaled deeply, containing her composure, "Now…let's get back to our session. Shall we?" Maggie coughed and slowly nodded, as Freddy growled with displeasure.

"I'd like you to describe each other. The best you can" she muttered and looked down at her clipboard again ready to make some notes.

"I'll start this time" declared Freddy, smiling shrewdly at Maggie who swallowed with alarm. This wasn't going to nice and she knew it.

"My daughter Katherine is…a traitorous bitch, a devious bitch, a no good bitch and did I mention that she is a _bitch_?"

Maggie sighed in frustration, turning away from him as she muttered, "OK. She gets it, I'm a bitch"

He smiled even more, cackling madly. "See…she's admitting it too!"

She shook her head, breathing. "Oh, mother"

"Yes" Freddy cried, "She was a bitch too!"

This did it for Maggie, who snapped her head back towards him, sneering with malice, "Well, you're a fucking homicidal maniac, who is in desperate _need_ of a fashion stylist before the fashion police come and arrest you for violation of the fashion law!"

"No, I don't need any fashion stylist" he hissed, "This jumper is trendy. I've been complimented by the dream demons for wearing this jumper"

"What are they? Blind? It's not trendy!"

"It is trendy Katherine, simple as that," he snapped.

"I don't think it's trendy," Ms Higginbottom muttered.

Freddy jerked around to face her, jumping from his seat. "What do you know, Ms Ass?"

She rose from her seat, gathering her things as she stuttered. "Uh…I-I think that will be e-enough for today"

Maggie watched as the therapist left the room in a hurry and then turned back to Freddy. "Miss Ass?"

He gave her a quick impish grin, which made her erupt into a fit of giggles. "That's awful"

"But it's funny too"he said, "Don't you think?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I guess it is" With one last wicked grin, Freddy disappeared back to the boiler room leaving Maggie still chuckling at his last little wisecrack.


	4. Nicknames and A Mystery Idea

**Chapter 4: **Nicknames and A Mystery Idea

The next morning, Freddy held a look of repulsion as he glared at the leaflets and pictures of the smiling happy families. He really made him want to throw up. How could Ms Ass expect him and Katherine to be like that? It was mission impossible. The door creaked behind him as Maggie wearily entered the room. He twisted around to her and pointed a blade at the pictures, "She doesn't really expect that to be us by the end of this week?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, she does. Somehow I think she may be the one who is crazy and _not _you"

He shrugged his shoulders, walking over to Maggie as she sat down while taking a cautious look over her shoulder just in case he decided to lunge at her. But once at his daughter's side he slowly spread his arms open and continued to gaze at her.

Paranoia swept over her as she jerked her face up to his, sneering. "What?"

He grinned, "I haven't had a hug from you in years. So…you want to give daddy one now?"

Maggie icily stared back at him, shaking her head. "I don't think so. I would rather get my legs waxed!"

He muttered, "Well, it was worth a try" and sat down beside her.

Seconds quickly became minutes as they sat in an edgy silence waiting for Ms Higginbottom to make an appearance. A long agitated growl left Freddy's lips as he glared at the door, "Where the damn hell is Ms Higginass?"

Maggie sighed and crossed her legs, "That is what I'd like to know"

From the corridor the faint enraged voice of Ms Higginass…I mean Higginbottom was heard as she stormed towards the room engaged in a heated conversation on her cell phone.

As curious as they could be, both Maggie and Freddy strained to hear what the woman was shouting about. But they sighed in annoyance as Ms Higginbottom muttered goodbye on the phone and hastily entered the room, face flushed. "I'm sorry for being late"

"Let me guess…family problems again?" questioned Freddy, his head titled to the side as he glared at her.

She nodded and sat facing them, ready to start the session. "Right. How are we this morning?"

"Tired. Seeing as I haven't slept in the last two nights," Maggie muttered.

"Oh" the therapist mumbled, "And why is that?"

"Katherine is afraid that I'll pay her a visit in her dream. That's why," stated Freddy, smiling shrewdly at his daughter who nodded slowly.

"Oh. OK" she whispered and cleared her throat, "In our session yesterday you introduced yourselves…"

"And you got a new name. Higginass!" Freddy cackled.

The therapist ignored his comment and continued as she flicked through her clipboard, "Today I'd like you to start with the nicknames you had for each other when you were living together. Mr Krueger…you had a nickname for Katherine. Let's see, you called her…Kit"

"Kat" corrected Freddy.

She jerked her head, puzzlement carved onto her face, "Kit Kat? You nicknamed your daughter after a chocolate bar?"

Maggie glanced at her father raising an eyebrow in astonishment. God, this woman really was dumb. She called herself a therapist? It's more like she's the one who needs the therapy.

Her father growled and leaned forward, "Her nickname is Kat. Not Kit Kat, Mars bar, Twix or any other chocolate bar. Kat! Understand? Or would you like me to clean out all the wax in your ears? As I'd be more than happy to"

Ms Higginbottom swallowed with dread as he clicked his blades loudly, sneering at her. "I beg your pardon," she stammered.

"Any more idiotic statements from you and you'll be _begging_ for mercy, bitch!" he snapped.

Maggie shifted nervously in her seat, as the therapist turned her attention towards her as she smiled weakly, "Has your father any other nicknames that he called you as a child?"

"Yes" she replied, "He would call me princess"

Freddy smirked slightly, eyes gleaming naughtily as he hissed. "Well, I may no longer call her that. I've thought of another nickname for her. The ice queen!"

She snarled in fury, head snapping in his direction. "Well, guess what? I've just thought one for you daddy. It's asshole!"

Shaking a blade at her in disproval he snarled, "That's not my nickname Kat. It's her nickname" immediately nodding at Ms Higginbottom.

Quickly Maggie bit her bottom lip, chortling softly. She glimpsed over to the therapist who was glaring angrily at Freddy as she began to lose her cool, but breathed deeply becoming more settled.

Maggie rolled her eyes in boredom as she glanced at the clock, "You know I've got better things to do than _this_"

Freddy snorted, "Like what? Washing your hair?"

"And what were you going to do? Stitch up the holes in your jumper?" she rebuked.

"Actually" he began, "I was going to watch the Playboy Channel. Some real hot babes on tonight" He smiled shrewdly at her and grabbed his crotch in a lecherous manner.

Maggie scrunched her face in disgust and whirled away from him, shivering with repulsion. "Ugh. Please, no more details"

"Hey!" Freddy exclaimed, "You know Ms Ass you should watch it sometime. Maybe that's why your having problem in your marriage. You could get some good pointers to help you in your sex…"

His last word was broken off as Maggie slapped his chest with her hand, "One more word from you and I'll blow you up again"

He narrowed his eyes, sneering at her with contempt, "Really? Where's your pipe bomb…huh? Down your bra?" He gave her a wicked grin as he swiftly leaned over to her, attempting to peer down her blouse.

She cried in alarm and whipped her hands up to cover her chest, "Get your eyes away from my chest before I stick Ms Higginbottom's pen in them! You're nothing but a sick pervert!"

He laughed, "Calm down Kat. I'm only joking"

Ms Higginbottom musingly stared at the feuding duo, sighing. This had to be the unstable family she had ever had in therapy.

"You're right about me being a pervert, princess" Freddy declared, "I am…and I _love_ it!"

Maggie sighed and looked at the therapist as she tapped the rim of her clipboard with her pen, "I've noticed something about you two over the last few days"

"What is that?" Maggie asked.

"It's about how you communicate with each other. You don't seem to communicate that…well"

Maggie cocked her head to the side, "In what way?"

"You don't really _listen_ to each other do you?" she muttered.

"What are you babbling on about?" Freddy snapped, losing his patience.

The therapist glared back at him, stating firmly. "You just argue with each other. You _never_ stop to listen to what each other is saying"

"Like I would want to listen to what she says. She talks a load of shit!"

Maggie turned to face him, "Well, so do you!"

"Please. Just listen to me…I've an idea for tomorrow's session" the therapist hissed.

"Idea?" Maggie gasped, "What idea?"

"Well, you're a psychiatrist…so I think you may know. It's to do with how you communicate and what each other thinks and feels. Hopefully you'll learn a few lessons by the end of tomorrow's session. That will be all for today, I have to go and get the items for tomorrow's session" Ms Higginbottom said, smiling at them both as she stood. "Good day to you both"

Quickly she left the room, leaving Freddy and Maggie utterly confused as to what was going to happen the next day.


	5. Roleplaying

**A/N** Credit goes to Amanda Krueger for suggesting this brilliant idea. It's basically about Maggie and Freddy being involved in role-playing, where they shall be each other. Experiencing each other's thoughts and feelings. Thank you Amanda K, I had great fun writing it.

**Chapter 5**: Role Play

The next morning in the consultant room Maggie and Freddy sat, overwhelmed with curiosity as what idea Ms Higginbottom had in store for them. Maggie however, had this nagging feeling that she knew what surprise the therapist had in store and she didn't particularly like this idea.

Their heads jerked up towards the door as the therapist entered, holding a small cardboard box under her arms. She smiled at them both, "Good morning"

Maggie gulped, "Hi"

Freddy eyed the therapist suspiciously as she placed the small box on a table at her side, "So…what's in the box?"

She didn't reply.

He glared at her, "You know what? You should cut holes in the box for your eyes, ears and mouth and place it over your head. Cover your hideous face"

The therapist completely ignored him and turned her attention to Maggie as she cleared her throat, muttering. "Excuse me. I think I may know what the idea is and if it is what I think it is…then I'm not really that fond of it"

"Well" Ms Higginbottom started, "You'll benefit it and you may like what I have in store"

Freddy growled softly, glaring at the woman. "So, what is it?"

"It's to do with communication and listening to each other. Finding out about their thoughts and feelings in general," she said simply.

"Just tell us damn it!" snapped Freddy, impatiently.

She grinned at them with glee, "Role-playing"

As these words left her lips, Maggie's jaw dropped. She was dreading this. "Shit…I knew it!"

An expression of mystification spread over Freddy's face as he glanced at his daughter and back to Ms Higginass, "Role play? What is that?"

A sly smirk appeared on the woman's face, "You'll see. Now, I'd like you to tell the rules of today's session. No accusing each other, you have to listen to what each other says and repeat what each other has said. Feelings and thoughts must be brought out into the open"

Maggie coughed softly, "Ms Higginbottom. I really am not fond of going ahead with the idea of role-play. It's just so…bizarre and I would feel uncomfortable. As I'm sure he would be too"

The therapist glimpsed at Freddy and smiled as she shifted her attention back to Maggie, grinning shrewdly. "Well, you get to wear something of his" she whispered.

Maggie cocked her head to the side and took a quick glance at Freddy, and smirked instantly as her eyes caught a glimpse of his bladed glove, "Bring it on!" she shrieked, clapping her hands.

"What is she talking about Katherine?" snarled Freddy.

She smugly stared back at him, "We have to be each other"

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in alarm, "Be each other? Like I have to be you and you have to be me? You've got to be shitting me!"

"No, Mr Krueger" the therapist declared, "Your daughter isn't shitting you. It's true. But first for the next few minutes I'd like you to talk…NOT shout. Listen to each other and repeat what each other has said"

Freddy was losing his tolerance rather quickly, "Listen. I don't follow orders and especially not from a lunatic like you!"

"Dad…please, would you just listen. You're shouting" Maggie muttered. He swung around to face her, snarling furiously. "Shut it, bitch!"

Eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly, as Maggie growled taking a quick glance at the therapist thinking of the rules. Now, what did she say? Ah, yes. She smirked and locked eyes with Freddy, pointing a finger at him. "You shut it…bitch!"

Ms Higginbottom gulped and stared curiously at Maggie as she whirled back to her, "Well…you did say to repeat what each other has said…so, you know"

Freddy cursed under his breath. God, was she going to pay for that! Again she took another quick glimpse at his glove, "Hey…stop looking at my glove right?" he snarled.

She shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in the chair.

"Let's get started" Ms Higginbotoom whispered, taking out a several pieces of small rectangular paper with small sticky tap attached to the back of them from the cardboard box along with two black markers. "Now, please write your names"

Maggie hummed as she took the paper and marker of the therapist and neatly wrote her name in huge capital letters. Freddy huffed in annoyance at his pathetic attempt to write his name, "Damn it. Hey, you! You'll have to write my name as I can't write with this on" He gestured at his bladed claw.

Ms Higginbottom sighed, "Then take it off"

"Are you insane? It's staying on!" he growled.

Maggie turned around to him, "Well…it has to come off. You know" She winked naughtily at him as she took the marker and paper from him.

"What do you mean by that, Ice Queen?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as she scribbled down letters on the paper. "Shit" she mumbled, "I need another piece of paper"

"Why?" Ms Higginbottom questioned.

"I wrote…asshole for his name" Maggie mumbled and began to scrunch up the paper. "Wait…don't throw it away" Freddy hissed, "Give it to her. She can wear it"

The therapist chuckled sarcastically, clearly tired of his 'ass' jokes of her unusual surname. Maggie handed over the piece of paper with her name on it to Freddy, who shook his head. "What? I'm Freddy"

"Not for the remainder of this session" Maggie smiled, "Remember…I'm you and you're me. OK…Maggie?"

Freddy gave her a spiteful glare as she slapped the nametag of 'Maggie' onto his chest, and did likewise with the nametag of Freddy onto her navy jacket. "I'm ready"

The therapist nodded, "Mr Krueger, would you please hand your hat and weapon over to Katherine"

His mouth parted in shock, "No way, bitch!"

"Yes way! Now give them to me!" snapped Maggie.

He cracked his head in her direction, sneering with fury. "No! As I know what you would do with _my_ glove"

"I promise you…I won't," she murmured. Freddy snorted, "Yeah, right. Like you really keep your promises"

"Mr Krueger, you'll have to give her the glove and the hat. It's part of the role play, simple as that," the therapist affirmed. He grunted, pulling his bladed glove closer to his chest. There was no way in hell; she was getting her mischievous hands on it.

Maggie growled, "Give it to me!"

"Hey" Freddy roared, "Don't you act like a spoilt brat!" Slowly he slid his glove off, eyeing her with caution as she leaned forward eyes expectantly gazing at the claw.

Suddenly his free hand grasped her jacket, as he warned. "If you even dare try to use it on me, I'll SNAP your arm like it was a twig"

She simply ignored his threat and grasped the deadly weapon in her hands, sighing slightly as he let his grip loosen allowing her to ease back into her seat. "And your hat too" she hissed.

He gritted his teeth and threw his hat at her, running a burnt scarred hand over his charred skull awkwardly. "What am I meant to wear to be like…her?"

A devious smirk grew on Ms Higginbottom's face as she dug her hand into the small cardboard box, pulling out a black bobbed wig to Freddy's horror and Maggie's amusement.

"Piss off!" Freddy shouted, "There could be nits on it!"

"I assure you there isn't. Now please put it on" she rebuked and smiled again as she threw the wig over to Freddy. Muffled giggles echoed to his right as Maggie desperately tried to keep her raucous laughter at bay. He cursed hideous words at her as he gradually pulled the wig on, but he had managed to put it on the wrong way, "Damn it. I can't see"

Seconds later Freddy had managed to get the wig on the right way, making the therapist smile with glee. Maggie looked down at the bladed glove resting on her knees and grinned as she gently took it in her left hand. With a quick teasing glance at Freddy she slid it on her right hand, her whole body tingling with excitement. Next was the dirty brown fedora that she slyly pulled upon her head, tipping it down ever so slightly as she began to prepare herself to get into the 'Freddy' mode.

A vicious hiss came from Freddy, "If you really want to be like me then…I'll burn your body"

"Well, if you want to be more like me then…get a boob job and cut off your dick!" she snarled back.

"Please" pleaded Ms Higginbottom as she clapped her hands signalling for calm, "Less of the arguing. Thank you"

Both family members slowly regained their composure and turned their attention towards the therapist, "Now. I want you to get into each other's frame of mind. Remember you're each other now, so think and feel what you believe the person you're being would think and feel. Maggie, I hope you're ready, as I want you to go first. Be in the role of Freddy"

Maggie nodded slowly and ran her index finger over the side of the index blade, her voice slightly deeper more manly like as she growled. "Right…"

But before she could go on any further, Freddy rudely interrupted. "That does NOT sound like me! You would think I had the cold!"

"OK" she replied, rolling her eyes. "I won't do vocal impressions. Right…my name is Freddy. I exist in dreams after my fiery death. Before my death I was child killer and now I act my carry out my revenge upon the children and teenagers. I just love children. Not in the normal way that one would cherish and care for a child, but to torture them to a violent and bloody death"

Freddy coughed, grabbing her attention. "You mean…I love to molest them…fondle them first then slaughter the little piglets"

"Correction" Maggie murmured, "I love to molest the children first. Then after I have had my wicked way with them I whip out this" she waved the bladed claw dramatically in the air, "and rip them limb from limb"

Ms Higginbottom nodded, "OK…and why do you do such an evil and sadistic acts?"

A look of puzzlement grew on Maggie's face as she took a glance at Freddy, "Uh…because I'm a psycho?"

"Please…think long and hard about it"

Her mind quickly wandered back to five years ago when she ventured into his mind and saw memories of his past, "Due to my upbringing? I mean my fellow pupils teased me at school and when I was a teenager my foster parent physically abused me. So, I had all this anger and hate inside of me. I thought that others should feel my pain and anguish so I decided to inflict pain on them by murdering ones that they hold dear to their hearts. Their children"

The therapist grinned, pleased with the answer. "Good. Now, any thoughts on your feelings about your daughter when she was a child?"

"Well…" she started, "I did love her as a child, she meant everything to me. But…something happen in the back garden and she promised me something, but…she betrayed me" She bit her bottom lip and turned away, as Freddy smirked.

"Mr Krueger it's your turn. Now remember to stay in character of your daughter" Ms Higginbottom ordered.

He rolled his eyes, not amused by what he was going to do, "Ugh. I'm a damn child psychologist. I actually care for the snotty teenagers and children instead of murdering them. Which I have to say is completely ludicrous"

Maggie snorted, growling. "Hold on! I would not say or even think such a thing like that!"

"In character Mr Krueger" the therapist scolded.

Growling softly he adjusted the wig that was beginning to irate him, "OK. I spend most of my time helping the teenagers through their disruptive lives"

"Why is that?"

He glanced over to Maggie, smirking slyly. "Because I was brainwashed when I was growing up"

"No, I wasn't" cried Maggie, swirling round to glare at him.

"Yes I was. My adoptive parents told me to do it…I had no other choice. They poisoned my fragile mind," he declared again.

She snarled, pointing blade in his face, "That is bullshit and you know it!"

Instinctively his right hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him, twisting it around at a ninety-degree angle, sneering with venom, "Didn't daddy tell you that if you dared to use his glove on him he would break your arm?"

She squirmed in his grasp, gasping with pain as he twisted it around even more. "Let me go Dad!"

"Mr Krueger please!" roared Ms Higginbottom.

Freddy gave Maggie one last wicked grin and swatted away her arm but not before she bestowed him with a middle blade in an unfriendly gesture. She cradled her right arm with care, muttering incoherent curses to herself.

"Calm down, please. Mr Krueger let's continue with the questions. What were your thoughts of your father when you were a child?"

"He was fantastic…the best father any child would want. He didn't lay a finger on me as he would the other children. Treated me like a little lady…spoilt me" Freddy mumbled, "But I saw him do something to my mother and from then on…my opinion of him changed"

Maggie mutely nodded, smirking slightly. "Would you say that what you have talked about is an accurate description of how you felt at the time?" asked Ms Higginbottom.

"Yes" was both Freddy's and Maggie's immediate reply.

This satisfied the therapist immensely as finally she was getting somewhere with this dysfunctional family. "You're at last getting to feel each other's emotions from that time of your lives when your feelings for each changed. Now, Maggie how do you feel about meeting your daughter the last time?"

Maggie tapped a single blade against her thigh, thinking about her reply, "She had changed. She wasn't what I had expected her to be, she followed in my footpath and didn't live up to my expectations. I felt kind of disappointed in her. Especially since she turned against me and defeated me with the help of her friends"

Ms Higginbottom gave a curt nod and turned to Freddy, "The same question to you"

"At first…I didn't believe him that he was my father. I denied it. He enlightened me about what happened to him and his quest for vengeance and how he was going to continue with it. Then when I found out my old memory I turned against him, I was angry with him for what he had done. I betrayed him and I had no remorse"

"Again are these answers correct for each of you?"

Both father and daughter nodded, remaining tight-lipped.

"That's it. You can take off the wig now Mr Krueger" Ms Higginbottom muttered receiving a sigh of utter relief from Freddy who threw the wig over to her hissing, "Good, as it was very annoying and was itching my head like hell. Oh, and you can give me my glove and hat back! "

Maggie sighed and slid the off of her hand and cautiously handed it back to him along as his fedora. "Can we go now?" she asked, glancing over the therapist.

She nodded, "Yes, but before you go. I want you both to bring gifts for each other. Like something you believe each other would like or need"

"You want us to give each other gifts?" Freddy cried.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow morning" she smiled as she left, leaving them to collect their thoughts as they began to consider what they could possibly bring as a gift for each other in the next session.


	6. Gifts

**Chapter 6: **Gifts

It was well into the night in the dreamscape and Freddy was extremely busy. Not the usual busy of slicing and dicing some poor petrified child. But busy in the sense that he was rummaging through the various boxes in his attic. He had been searching for the past hour for something, anything suitable for her. However, his search so far was fruitless. The game boards were broken and had various parts missing, while the cuddly bears were literally ripped to shreds. Suffice it to say, she may be getting no present from him.

Snarling with frustration he glanced about the disorderly attic thinking of what else could be up here. What about that huge box that had been given to him in his time in hell? The devil did say that the little children would fall in love with this type of doll and would be easily lured to him, so maybe Katherine would be fond of the toy too.

His eyes flickered wildly about the dark attic, finally falling upon an old wardrobe in the corner to his right. With hope he marched over and yanked the door open, revealing a dusty yellow box that was 3 feet tall. Freddy smiled, "Gotcha!" and reached into the oak wardrobe for the box. Now, that he had gotten her present his thoughts turned towards what she would have acquired for him. Knowing his luck it would most likely be a strait jacket and gag to stop him from killing and talking.

* * *

The next morning both Maggie and Freddy eyed each other with curiosity wondering what each other had obtained as their gifts. The door burst open as the therapist charged in, slightly out of breath. "Good morning" 

"Morning" mumbled Maggie, adjusting her grip on the small plastic bag resting on her knee.

Ms Higginbottom glimpsed at her and then at Freddy, "Mr Krueger I see that Katherine has a gift for you, but where is your gift?"

"Don't worry Ms Ass, I've got her one" he quickly retorted.

She slowly nodded, flicking through her clipboard. "Before we exchange the gifts. I want to know did you think of what had happened yesterday and will you be more…civil?"

Maggie grimly nodded, "Yeah I had a good think about it. And I'll try to remain calm for the last few sessions"

Freddy grunted and gave a quick nod.

"Fine. To start I want you both to state what you think or believed what the other person was going to bring for you" she continued, looking at them with interest.

Freddy heaved a deep sigh, "I thought that my little Kat would get her daddy a strait jacket and gag. You know to stop me from talking and to keep this" he flicked the bladed inches from Maggie's face, "from hurting her"

She blinked in astonishment. That was such a good damn idea. Why the hell didn't she think of it? Darn it.

"So, you going to tell me what you thought I got for you?" snarled Freddy.

"Well…I thought that maybe in your demented mind you would give me a make your own bladed claw kit. Probably in an attempt to make me turn onto your side" she muttered.

Freddy laughed in amusement, "Sweetheart…I don't think so, also I think you might be going slightly barmy if you thought that I would give you something like that"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the therapist. "Now. Please end the suspense and let each other what you have got for them. Hopefully it won't be anything…nasty"

Freddy gazed on with inquisitiveness as Maggie began to pull a small silver tin box from the bag, "Uh…um. I got you some needles with red and green thread, for the holes in your jumper and some shoe polish for your boots. I mean look at the state of them"

His face scrunched up in dismay at her gift as she calmly handed it over to him, "For the sake of Satan. You should have gotten me a year's supply of Playboy magazines. Preferablyones ofwomen's tits that I _haven't _seen before. Not this"

"You could at least be thankful, damn it!" she screeched and spun away from him, pissed off at his ungrateful attitude.

He narrowed his eyes, growling to himself as he shifted in his seat, "Don't get your knickers in a twist"

A stuttered cough made him jerk his head over to Ms Higginbottom, "Yes, Ms Ass?"

"You can give Kit Kat…sorry I mean Kat her gift now" she stammered.

He grinned, staring back at Maggie. "You're going to love this!"

She folded her arms and tightly closed her eyes as he flicked a blade to the right of Ms Higginbottom sending a bright white light to illuminate the room. The therapist however, was not prepared for this and shrieked loudly. Her body jerked back and began to tipple the chair backwards as her legs swung up in the air. She shrieked in alarm and flew backwards, arms flapping wildly in the air as she landed onto the hard floor with a thud.

Slowly Maggie opened her eyes, gawking in surprise at the two legs of Ms Higginbottom that were sticking up in the air along with her two waving arms. "Help…me up" she gasped.

Freddy cackled madly, finding this rather amusing. However, Maggie was dumbstruck as she began to rise from her seat, getting ready to help Ms Higginass off her ass. But the bladed claw curled around her left wrist, holding her at bay as she settled back into her seat, locking eyes with Freddy. "You can let go of my wrist dad"

He smirked at her as he let go of her hand as they both turned towards the therapist who had managed to gather herself off the floor. She shot them a spiteful glance as she adjusted her glasses and ruffled clothes. "Thank you for helping me up" she sneered sarcastically.

"No problem" chirped Freddy. He took a quick glance at Maggie whose gaze was glued upon the box sitting to the right of Ms Higginbottom. It was untidily wrapped in some sort of grey wrapping paper that seemed to have blotches of red ink splattered over it.

"What did you wrap it in?" Maggie breathed.

Freddy clicked his blades as he answered, "Why wallpaper of course. Did you truly believe that I would buy wrapping paper for you?"

"Well, you wouldn't need to buy me it. You could use your powers you know. Click your blades or whatever you do and hey presto...nice sparkling wrapping paper!"

"What are the red blotches?" asked Ms Higginbottom, studying the box with her fingertips.

He smirked; "Take a wild guess"

Curiously Ms Higginbottom glanced back to him, thinking quietly to herself before idiotically answering. "Is it tomato ketchup?"

Maggie chortled softly in disbelief. "No…you're wrong"

"Then perhaps…paint?"

"Ugh. Blood, lady…it's blood" Maggie snapped.

Her mouth popped out, shocked to the core, "Oh…my. I understand now. But whose blood?"

Both Maggie and Freddy took a quick look at each other, thinking the same thoughts. This woman seriously had a few screws loose. "It's the blood of the children and teenagers…and if you don't stop asking idiotic questions it will be your blood on it too!" threatened Freddy, flashing the therapist a devious smirk.

She gulped and gave a curt nod.

"Now…want to see what's inside it princess?" Freddy questioned, turning to face Maggie who eyed the box with fascination. She nodded and watched as the therapist gradually began to tear and rip away the bloodied wallpaper. Her mouth slowly gaped open in confusion and surprise at the three-foot doll standing before her. A pair of blue painted eyes stared at them from beneath the red fringe of his ruffled hair, while the doll's cheeks were scattered with freckles.

"I can't believe this" Maggie whispered, "You got me a doll?"

Freddy nodded, smiling. "Not just any doll, Kat. It's a Good Guy doll"


	7. A Doll With an Attitude

**Chapter 7: **A Doll With an Attitude

Blinking in bewilderment Maggie fell silent, continuing to stare at the Good Guy doll across from her seat. Her father however, was glaring at her from his seat awaiting her response, "Well, aren't you going to say something? Like a thank you?"

She opened her mouth, but only an uneasy breath fluttered from her lips as she tried to gather herself.

"Ah, come on Katherine. Little girls love dolls" stated Freddy. She curtly nodded, "Yes…I agree with you on that. But you see little girls like _girl_ dolls, so they can dress them up in nice frilly dresses and put plaits into the doll's hair. While this doll is a boy doll"

"You don't say sugar" came a gruff voice.

Both ladies shrieked in fright, while Freddy leaned forward observing the small doll with curiosity. He could have sworn that the lips moved. But the doll was like a stature, motionless.

Maggie turned to face him, whispering. "Dad…did you do that?"

He shook his head; "No"

"He's right. _I_ said it" the voice called again.

A hushed silence fell upon the room as the perplexed trio stared at the doll, wondering if they were going nuts or not. The doll remained still, not flinching one bit. But as Ms Higginass reached over to examine it closely the Good Guy doll suddenly erupted to life. She screamed, jerking back as the doll steered its head towards grinning manically, "Hi, I'm Chucky. Want to play?"

Startled by this, Maggie let out a shrill yelp turning back to Freddy, "Damn it Dad stop it!"

"Hey. I'm not doing anything!" he exclaimed.

The doll let out a mad cackle as he began to walk from his standing position. His small sneakers slapped loudly upon the concrete floor as he studied his new surroundings.

After reclaiming her ragged breath, the therapist muttered. "Is there any batteries in it?"

"Hey, bitch. I'm not an '_it'_. My name is Chucky. Understand?" the doll snapped furiously, glaring at the therapist.

Freddy slowly leaned towards the doll, flexing his blades as he began to poke and prod at the toy, "It never said anything about the doll doing this on the back of the box"

Snarling, Chucky spun around to him. "Yo, crispo! Watch where you're poking them rusty blades, they're going to stick up my ass!"

"What you going to do about it…shorty?" growled Freddy and with a wicked grin, flicked his blades at the doll, sending him flying back to the floor. Chucky hissed, clenching his fists as he jumped back to his feet. Ready to battle as he roared, "Screw you crispo!"

But as he began to charge over his attention turned towards Maggie as she whispered to herself as she nipped her arm several times, "Nope…I'm awake. Shit"

A long shrill wolf whistle, echoed in the room as Chucky gawked in awe at her. Hegrinned slyly as he ran a hand through his red ruffled hair and started to adjust his clothes. Hell, he _had_ to make himself look respectable. "Hey, babe. Don't you look find or what? How about you leave your _overcooked_ husband here and we can hook up?" he murmured huskily, winking at her.

"What?" she shrieked, "You think we're married?"

"Yeah…isn't this a marriage guidance therapy session?" he asked, glimpsing over to the therapist. "No" she said, "It's a family counselling group"

Chucky nodded, "So…you are his sister"

"No" shot back Freddy, "She is my daughter…unfortunately"

The doll was instantly puzzled, "Daughter? I don't see the resemblance. I mean she is so damn hot, while you are or _were_ so hot that you did get caught on fire"

Freddy's eyes narrowed in fury, "What did you say you shit?"

Chucky grinned, and scurried up the stunned Maggie's legs and sat so that his face was towards her chest. He looked up to her, "So…babe. You want hook up? I can get you a nice doll with dark brown hair like yours and kill you, then I'll transfer your soul into that doll and then…we can get down and dirty"

She blinked and shook her head, "I don't think so. Uh, who or what the hell are you?"

"Chucky! Or known to the police as Charles Lee Ray" he replied quickly as he deviously gave her right knee a small squeeze, again winking mischievously.

For what seemed like ages, the therapist finally spoke, "I've heard about you. You were a murderer in the last 1980's"

Chucky flashed her a smile, nodding smugly. "Indeed I was. Then the bastard police gunned me down, however my soul was transported into this doll. Then…along came Andy, the little pig"

For the next 10 to 15 minutes, the demented doll began to dive into his history from the last fifteen years. "Then that slut Tiffany dumped me. So what if I was having a little sexual fun with Barbie and Cindy…at the same time. Hell, the bitch was screwing Ken and one of the Action Men"

Maggie could only stare wide-eyed at the doll resting on her lap, while Freddy grinned manically, "How sad…NOT"

Chucky stuck up a plastic middle finger, not amused. "Swivel on it" Slowly, he twisted back to Maggie, "Hey…you still haven't answered my question. Do you want to hook up?"

She laughed nervously and glanced at Freddy was too busy sniggering cruelly, before mocking, "Aw…I think my little baby has herself a boyfriend"

"You've put him up to this…haven't you?" she snarled.

He shook his head in discord, "I never knew that it would walk and talk"

"I AM NOT AN IT!" roared Chucky, slamming his fist against Maggie's leg in pure anger. She scowled, and whacked him over the head with her hand, "Don't do that again"

"Hey…sorry. Are you still going to go out with me or what?"

"Excuse me" Ms Higginbottom interrupted, "Please, can we continue on with our session?"

She gasped as Chucky literally twisted his head at 180 degrees, turning back to her. "Zip the lip, lady. I'm trying to get a date with this bitch"

A hard slap was bestowed to the back of his head, "Hey, no one ever calls me a bitch. OK?" sneered Maggie, eyes gleaming with venom.

Several short taps resounded to her left as Freddy clicked his blades against the arm of his chair, glancing at her, as he smiled, "Except for her daddy isn't that right princess?"

"That's right," she mumbled, clearing not hearing what Freddy had uttered. He chuckled as Maggie finally caught onto what he had said in his last statement. "What? I never heard what you said. I never meant that"

"Hey! What is your damn answer?" yelled Chucky.

Maggie grunted, "No! I don't want to go out with you. OK?"

She grasped his neck, hauling him off her lap and handed him over to the grinning Freddy. She clearly had enough of his constant pestering. God, it really was going to drive her nuts.

Her father tightly held the psychotic doll in his left hand as his index blade waved in Chucky's face reproaching him like he was a naughty child, "Now…I've think Chucky's been a bad boy. You need to be punished"

The doll glared at him, "I'd preferred to be _spanked_ by her" and glanced at Maggie who immediately turned away in repulsion.

Chuckling, Freddy hissed, "I wasn't thinking of that type of punishment. I was considering of sticking a sharp pole up your ass and use you as a ventriloquist's doll"

Maggie couldn't help but smirk. But this didn't amuse Ms Higginbottom as she bellowed, "Mr Krueger. Please, I told you I will not tolerate any acts of violence while in these therapy groups"

He growled, annoyed. "Ugh. OK…Ms Ass"

The therapist nodded, she had to get out of this room. Every single day the sessions were becoming more aggressive and bizarre. What in God's name would happen next? She cleared her throat and stood from her seat. "I think I'll leave this session for today. It's been…uh, strange yet eventful"

Quickly the therapist left the room, leaving an exhausted Maggie as she watched on with curiosity as Freddy began to unscrew Chucky's head from his neck, grinning all the time. She shook her head as she rose from her seat, advancing towards the door ready to leave, but not before taking one last good stare at the scene behind her.

A hearty chuckle leaves her lips as now Freddy was attempting to push the dismembered head of Chucky up his own plastic ass, as the tortured little doll began to reach out in the direction of Maggie. Freddy took a quick glimpse in her way and gave her a swift impish grin. She sighed leaving the room to allow her mentally deranged father to do whatever pleases him to Chucky.


	8. Muddled Up

**Chapter 7: **Muddled Up  
**  
**The next morning, Ms Higginbottom fidgeted with her clipboard as herself and Maggie intolerantly waited for Freddy to make an appearance. The child psychologist glimpsed up from her lap to study the middle aged woman again as she mumbled softly to herself, clearly agitated by something.

"Are you OK, Ms Higginbottom?" she asked, concerned.

Ms Higginbottom smiled weakly, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little family dispute, that's all"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The woman quickly shook her head, "No. I'll be fine Ms Burroughs…anyway, I think your father is about to arrive" Maggie followed her gaze as smoke filtered beneath the rim of the door. Sighing, Maggie slowly closed her eyes, as too did Ms Higginbottom as Freddy made his rather _over_ the top entrance to the real world.

The two women slowly opened their eyes, curiously gazing at what Freddy was holding in his burnt left hand. "So…what's in the bag?" enquired Maggie, nodding at the brown canvas bag, the contents wriggling vehemently.

He grinned, chortling darkly. "I think you know who"

The contents of the canvas bag wiggled again and it was followed by deep harsh cursing, "Let me OUT of here, you bastard!"

"What did you do to him?" questioned the therapist, anxious and slightly worried about Freddy's answer. He trailed the bag behind him as he calmly walked over to his seat, muttering. "Don't worry Ms Ass I didn't stick a pole up his ass…well, not yet"

With a quick flick of his blades, Freddy ripped open the bag and peered into view the enraged Chucky, "It's about time we showed you to the ladies…see how they react, huh?"

The doll growled from the bag, "You know where you can stick your damn claw…somewhere the sun doesn't shine, you dick!"

Freddy ignored the rude remark and dragged the killer doll from the sack, revealing him to the stunned Maggie and family therapist. Now, this isn't what they had expected. Chucky was literally mixed up in more ways than one, as his limbs were in places they shouldn't be. His head was embedded in the socket where his right leg should be, while his right arm was driven into the hole where his head should rightfully rest. But that was not all, as his two legs were inserted in the sockets were his arms would have been and his left arm was jammed into his left leg socket.

"Well…" hissed Freddy, holding the doll in his lap as he chuckled hysterically, "I think old Chucky here is a bit…_muddled_ up!"

Maggie sniggered softly and as she examined what the killer doll was wearing, she gasped. Now…this was going too far. Chucky was decked out in a cream frilly dress, specifically made for a female doll.

"Oh…my…god" she breathed.

Her father grinned at her bewildered expression, as he began to rearrange Chucky's limbs into their original positions. "You can play Chucky now, can't you Kat? Look, he's all fitted out as a girl. All he…or actually _she_ needs is a doll's house and some female doll's friends. Then you can play to your heart's content…just like you were a little girl"

Nodding, Maggie took the doll from him, whispering. "Yeah…I can"

However, the doll was visibly not amused as his face held a look of utter malice towards Freddy as he tried to lunge upon him. Maggie grasped the rim of his dress and hauled him back onto her lap, scolding. "Now…now. Don't be a naughty girl. How about I give you a beautiful make over?"

"Uh-uh. No way! I'm not a drag queen, babe" the doll sneered back and folded his arms in disgust.

For what seemed like forever, the therapist finally spoke. "Let's start our session. Please. I want to focus more on your relationship when Katherine was a child. From the evidence I've discovered…it seemed that you had a loving relationship with your daughter, then sometime in her early childhood years she was adopted. In what loving way did you treat Katherine?"

"Ugh" Freddy murmured, "Well, the way any father would. With respect and care…I did anything for her and got her anything she wanted"

"OK. Is it also true that you...had a special bond during bed time?"

"Yeah…I would read stories to her to help her fall asleep" he replied.

With a small smirk, Ms Higginbottom pulled out a small book from her handbag, "Good…as I now want you to show me how good you were. Please, read Katherine a bed time story"

Freddy reached over and yanked the book from her hand and then viciously whacked the book against the head of Chucky, snarling.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" cried Chucky, glaring at his persecutor.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Because I felt like it…and also to get you to stop groping my daughter"

Maggie blinked and jerked her head down, glaring with dread at the sight of Chucky's small plastic hands placed delicately over her breasts, "You little pervert!" she shrieked and yanked his arms from their sockets. She swiftly handed them over to Freddy. "I'll be getting them back…won't I?" the doll stuttered.

"Eventually. But where I'll put them is up to me" she warned and turned her attention back to the therapist. "So, you want my father to read me a bedtime story? Let's see…it isn't my bedtime. So…why?"

"As I've said your father was the ideal father that any child would wish for. So, I would like to see an example of how well you bonded" the therapist declared.

"OK" Maggie mumbled, shaking her head disbelievingly, "You may have been have treated with respect…but I don't remember you being a good storyteller"

He glared icily at her, enraged. "I was a brilliant storyteller. You loved me reading stories to you"

Laughing, Maggie sneered back. "Really? Well, every time you started the story with the sentence…_'once upon a time_…I always fell straight to sleep. You couldn't hold my attention…not for one minute"

Freddy's eyes narrowed, incensed as he opened the book. "Well…let's put it to the test?" With a determination he started to delve into the book, reading every single tale from the children's book. After 15 minutes he slammed the book closed and glimpsed at the therapist and Chucky, both of who were out for the count. The therapist was slumped back in her chair, while Chucky was muttering incoherent words in his slumber, "Ooh, Barbie"

Maggie smiled, stating sarcastically. "Good job. They certainly enjoyed that"

"Shit" roared Freddy, "Wake up!"

They jolted awake, gasping as they gathered themselves. "What? Is the story finished?" breathed Ms Higginbottom.

Freddy grunted and threw the book onto the floor, "Of course it's finished, bitch"

For the next few minutes, there was a tense silence as the therapist began to devise up another interesting and nonetheless bizarre idea. "Another idea has crossed my mind that I would like us to explore"

"I've had enough of your stupid ideas. They're bullshit!" snapped Freddy.

She shook her head in discord, "I actually think you would come to like this concept"

"What is the…idea?" stammered Maggie, curious but yet afraid.

"Home Environment" she said simply, smiling slightly.

The dysfunctional family glanced at each other, "What will this imply?" demanded Freddy.

"For a few hours Katherine will spend tie with you in your old house on Elm Street and this shall be while she is asleep"

"What? No!" shrieked Maggie.

"Either you comply with this or I will have to add a further week of sessions to your therapy groups," the therapist threatened, smirking deviously. Maggie instantly nodded her head, agreeing. There was no way she could stand another week with him. It was impossible.

"So…it would just be the two of us?" Freddy whispered smiling slyly as he flicked his blades with lethal intent, "No one else?"

"Well…I will be there too, observing how you interact with each other. Hopefully there will be _no_ pieces of furniture flying about the room as you engage in a brawl" she stated firmly, "Also Mr Krueger, Chucky is coming with us"

"Oh, shit!" muttered Chucky as he caught a glimpse of Freddy's impish grin.

"Good" Freddy breathed and snatched the psycho doll from Maggie's lap, "See you soon princess"

In a spectacular fashion, Freddy and Chucky disappeared in a cloud of red and green smoke to the dream world. Leaving Maggie and Ms Higginbottom in a bundle of nerves, as they got comfortable in their chairs as they allowed their eyes to flutter close.


	9. Home Environment

**Chapter 9: **Home Environment

The eerie voices of the Elm Street children echoed down the barren street as they played jump rope outside the decrepit 1428 Elm Street house, singing the dreaded jump rope song as two sleeping bodies entered the dreamscape. Maggie and Ms Higginbottom.

Maggie gulped, as she glanced at the house and then back to the three little girls all of them dressed in their white frilly dresses with their golden hair tied back in red ribbons. "Oh…I'm going to _hate_ this"

"Who are they?" asked the therapist, gazing at the small children with inquisitiveness.

"His victims, when he was alive" Maggie muttered. Her hand shook slightly as the girls stopped skipping and turned to stare at them both. All of their eyes were glazed with sadness, as they studied the strangers. Suddenly one of the angelic girls broke away from her friends and merrily skipped over to Maggie, grinning.

She didn't know why, but Maggie couldn't help but smile back as she knelt down to face the child, "Hello"

The little girl grinned, "Hi. So you must be the Ice Queen and Ms Ass,"

"What?" breathed Maggie, eyes narrowed.

"Well, that is what Freddy calls you" the girl stated simply.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Her father was unbelievable, really unbelievable. "Really? Don't you listen to what…Freddy says, OK?"

"OK" she replied.

"Are you and your friends not tired of playing jump rope?" questioned Ms Higginbottom.

"Yeah. But Freddy says that if we stopped playing he would…break our arms," the girl nodded, "Are you coming to play with us? We want somebody new to play with as Freddy never plays with us anymore. He's too busy playing with Chucky and we don't like Chucky. He's a bad doll. Do you hate Chucky?"

Maggie sighed, and nodded curtly. "Well…he is rather annoying, so yes. Anyway, where are they?"

"We don't know. You can check the house" she said, "But we've got to go"

Maggie shrieked as the child's body began to smoulder before her eyes with huge lumps of flesh being melted away piece by piece, along with her two friends several yards away. She stumbled away and took Ms Higginbottom's shaking arm as she led her into the house away from the burning corpses of the children, now sprawled out on the front lawn.

With her hands cupped around her mouth, Maggie bellowed, "Dad!"

The ladies strained to hear any noise from the house, but what followed was a long and eerie silence. "Where is he?" the therapist whispered, keeping close to Maggie.

"I don't know," she muttered, glancing about the murky living room. Her eyes landed on the mantle piece, where the decapitated body of the killer doll rested.

The therapist glanced about the room, searching for the whereabouts of "Um, where is Chucky's head?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, venturing further into living room followed by the extremely nervous therapist who was clutching the rim of Maggie's jacket like a terrified child would cling to his or her mother's side.

Outside the dark laughter of Freddy was barely heard as he shouted, "Now. Let's hit a home run!" A smack was faintly heard and then followed by a piercing scream that became louder with each passing second. The women screamed as the grimy window was blown in as the head of Chucky crashed into the room. Maggie and the therapist ducked as the head flew past them, landing roughly onto the tattered carpet.

"There's his head," gasped Maggie, trying her best to keep her giggles at bay.

They twisted back to the window as Freddy loomed before them, mischievously swinging a baseball bat in his left hand, "Want to play some baseball, Kat?"

"Uh…no, as I think you've played enough baseball with Chucky's head" she muttered, giggling softly.

Soft groans of agony came from behind them as Chucky's head blinked several times, as he came to. Maggie made her way over and carefully lifted the head off the ground, making sure none of the embedded glass would cut her skin.

A few seconds later the dismembered doll was back in one piece, but now his face was scattered with small cuts from the glass. "You know what? I hate your father," he whispered.

"Join the club," she hissed.

"Now, I'm going to be sitting over here and I shall be watching how you interact with each other. So, please act normally as if this was just another ordinary day" the therapist declared andsmiled at the two family members whoglimpsed at each other with disbelief.

Maggie coughed to grab the thearpist's attention, "Excuse me, Ms Higginbottom. I don't think this will work out…correctly. Our lifestyles are…completely diverse. I would help the teenagers in my line of work, while my father…he _guts_ them. So, as you can work out it clashes with each other. Seeing as if some child or teenager falls asleep right now he would stalk them in the confines of this...world and butcher them as I _try_ to rescue them"

"She's right…for once" muttered Freddy.

Scratching her head with confusion, the therapist sighed out loud. This was going to be difficult, but a solution would soon come to her. It always did. "Then…how about you act like when you were together before Katherine was taken away" Maggie nodded and adjusted her grip on the psycho doll that was grasped in her arms, "Right. Daddy, I want some pocket money!"

"What?" snapped Freddy, glaring at her.

"I want some money. Preferably a 50 dollar bill!" she answered, wickedly grinning at his stunned look.

Freddy snarled, as he sat on a small-busted sofa, "No. Actually, Daddy wants you to do something and that is…to clean the house. I mean it's been _so_ long since it's had a good tidy"

Her eyes contracted as she sneered at him, enraged, "No. I'm supposed to be the child; little children don't do the housework. The parents do it, so why don't you do it?"

A blade waved at her in dispute, "Actually, the mother's do the house work. And your mother _isn't_ here"

"Yeah, and YOU know why!" she yelled. He smirked at her, and shrugged his shoulders smugly. "Then you're next in the line, aren't you? You're a grown woman now"

In a flash the attire that Maggie was wearing had changed into a black and white maid outfit. "There you are, you're all fitted out," he murmured impishly.

"Get this off me!" she hollered, disgusted at her new garments.

"Oh" he muttered, "So you want to walk around the house naked?"

A sick smile quickly grew on the perverted little doll in her arms as he nodded in pure conformity, "Do it, do it!"

"No!" she retorted and threw the doll on the sofa beside Freddy who chuckled cruelly, "Then you stay in the maid outfit. Now, go get Daddy a beer and then the bathroom needs a good cleaning. There is still blood in the bath from last night, so I want it spotless. Understand?"

She nodded somewhat slowly and marched out of the room into the kitchen, visibly in a foul mood. "Hey, get me a beer too, will ya?" shouted Chucky, as he began to get himself comfortable on the ruined sofa.

Maggie took one long apprehensive look at the grimy fridge; it certainly needed a good clean. It was smeared in food stains and had cobwebs scattered all over the silver handle. "Ugh" she groaned and reached out to take a somewhat firm grip of the handle, inhaling deeply before she yanked the door open.

Loud squeaking filled the air as several rats scampered upon the shelves, nibbling away at the mouldy cheese and other scraps of food. Right behind them was an array of bottled beers to her dismay, as she had to literally push the rats out of her way to get to them. "Damn it"

Her slim hand squeezed its way past the furry rats that started to nibble away at the rim of her long sleeved blouse. Shrieking softly, Maggie bit her bottom lip and grasped one of the bottles and jerked her hand out of the fridge, gasping. "Never again"

Once back in the living, she thrust the bottle into Freddy's opened hand. "Next time _you_ get it"

"Aw, did the little rats scare you?" he mocked.

"Hey, babe. Where is my beer?" snapped Chucky, crossing his arms in disgust.

She snorted, "Beer? Dolls don't drink beer!"

"Well, I do" he growled and began to climb off the sofa. But the scruff of his collar was gripped by Freddy who jolted him back, "Where do you think you're going to?"

"To get my beer"

"No you don't, they are _my_ beers. If you touch them you'll have to pay the consequences" Freddy warned chillingly, "Now, Kat you know what you have to do now…do it"

She sighed and grudgingly let the room, not before having a quick glance at the therapist who was busy in noting down notes. What would the final evaluation be?

Approximately half an hour later the clearly exhausted Maggie had somehow finished scrubbing away the blood from the bath and was now in the TV room, dusting away the cobwebs and dust from every nook and cranny. Every now and then she would let out a thunderous sneeze. She moved over towards the corner of the room and began to wipe thedoors of several small oak cupboards.Once finished she slowly stood, but abruplty froze insurprise.Her face scrunched up in repulsion at the foul smell radiating from the last cupboard. It was a smell she wasn't used to inhaling into her lungs, but somehow she knew what it was. It was the smell of death.

Cautiously she inched towards the small door and pulled it opened. What she saw instigated her to scream. A decayed corpse of a teenaged girl greeted her, her eyes gouged out of her skull leaving two gaping bloodied holes. Deep cuts were scattered over the flesh upon her face and neck while chunks of her blond hair was ripped from her skull. "Oh…my…god" she stutteredthrough her ragged breath. Turning on her heel, she darted out of the room and screamed again as she nearly collided with Freddy who stood at the entrance to the living room, a evil smirk planted on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Who is that girl?" she shrieked.

Pretending not to know, he asked, "What girl?"

Maggie cried, "The dead girl stuffed in that cabinet. Her eyes are missing and she's going baldy!"

"Oh, her" Freddy mumbled, still smirking, "She's just Lori"

"Lori who?" she asked.

"Lori Campbell, some two-cent whore who lived here and defeated me. Well, she _tried _to but a few weeks later I paid her a visit and now as you've seen, she's dead"

Maggie gave a small nod, "Aren't you supposed to like…digest her soul or whatever you do?"  
"You mean _collect_ her soul. Well, I have but you see I'd thought I would give you a scare so that's why she is stuffed in there"  
"Damn you, you did!" she hissed and pushed past him, "Uh…where is Chucky?"

Freddy turned back to the living room, scanning the room and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know"

They cocked their heads to the side as from the kitchen, slurred talking was faintly heard from the fridge. "What the?" murmured Maggie. She followed Freddy as he stalked into the grimy kitchen, glaring at the fridge with curiosity. He had better not be at his alcohol. A burnt hand stretched out and took a steady hold of the handle and hauled it open.  
On the top shelf of the fridge was a completely wasted Chucky as he sat slumped against the back wall holding an empty bottle of beer. He hadn't noticed Maggie and Freddy, as he was too busy muttering away to one of the rats that gnawed away at his garments, "You're a lovely little rat. You know that?"

"You little bastard" Freddy roared andlunged towards the doll, snatching his neck with his bladed claw. His grip tightened as he shook the doll in his powerful grasp. Chucky choked out, "Don't do that…I-I was only having a-a little drinky winky"  
Wisely, Maggie backed away from her father and gestured behind her for the therapist to get up. "Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes" she muttered.

"Good. Let's go. Just hold onto my arm OK?" Maggie muttered and led the woman towards the dimly lit fireplace. "Uh…bye" she called over to Freddy, but he was occupied in torturing poor Chucky with several kitchen utensils.

Maggie bent down towards the fire and jammed her palm into the centre of the flames, shrieking loudly. Within a flash both ladies had disappeared from the dreamscape. They jerked awake in the safe confines of the consultant room, sighing with immense relief. "Will your father be OK?" the therapist enquired.

"Yeah. He will be. He would most likely find some poor kid to mutilate in their sleep. Killing helps him to relieve all his anger and makes him feel contented"

She nodded, "Oh, well I'll see you tomorrow morning then"

"Yes. Goodbye" Maggie chirped and began to gather her jacket and other belongings before departing from the room.

x x x x x

**Author's Note:** I'm awful letting Chucky get tortured so much, aren't I? lol.Btw, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I'm also going to be putting up a sequel that I had up at the beginning of the year before I got my account deleted.


	10. And the Evaluation Is

**Chapter 10**: And the Evaluation Is…

Maggie sat alone in the consultant room the next morning, eager for this meeting to be over, as she knew that soon the sessions would finally be over and she would be leaving Springwood, back home to Central City.

Her head jerked towards the door as an enraged voice boomed out from the other side, "Like what I say matters, you dick!"

The door opened revealing a flustered Ms Higginbottom, who swiftly snapped her cell phone shut as she entered the room. "I'm sorry for that little outburst" she apologised.

"No problem. I get that too, little rages of anger," responded Maggie.

Ms Higginbottom weakly smiled and settled on her seat as the ladies began to wait for the emergence of Freddy. Soon, the smoke started to filter from beneath the rim of the door as usual and then seconds later Freddy appeared grinning like the madman he was. In his left hand was Chucky, who literally had cutlery stuck in his ears, mouth and nostrils. "Get these things out of me!"

"Well, you've got to say the magic word" hissed Freddy.

"Now, you bastard" the doll roared.

Freddy smirked, shaking his head. "Nope, wrong word"

The doll struggled in Freddy's arms as he carried him towards a small cabinet in the back of the room, chucking him in like he was a piece of discarded rubbish. He winked at the doll and slammed the door closed. "You feeling better today?" asked Maggie.

"Yes. I spent all last night torturing him, well in between butchering two little sluts. It was an enjoyable night" he replied, nodding blissfully as he sat beside her.

"I'm sure you'll both be glad to know that this is our last session. I hope that your relationship will improve after the last few days," declared Ms Higginbottom.

Maggie sighed, thankful that this was the last time she would hopefully lay her eyes on him. But she tilted her head to the side, something wasn't right. Sure the week's sessions had been eventful and both of them had come to explore each other's feelings and thoughts through that strange idea of role-play. However, the true reason why they were feuding wasn't even discussed let alone mentioned.

"Ms Higginbottom, you haven't brought up the real reason why my father and I are quarrelling," she stated, glancing at Freddy who slowly nodded in agreement.

"She does have a point," he muttered.

The therapist shook her head, confused, "I'm not sure what you mean Mr Krueger"

"What? You mean you don't know what happened?" he snapped.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets us enlighten you, shall we Ms Ass?" Freddy spat and scraped his blades along the arm of his chair, rage building. "Katherine is angry with her daddy for killing her snoopy ass bitch of a mother"

Maggie leaned forward, "While my father is mad at me as I told the police"

"You broke a promise Kat!" he snarled, "You betrayed me…not just once, but twice!"

She nodded arrogantly, smiling wickedly. "Yes, that is right. I blew him up. I have to say it was quite a _big_ bang"

"Oh" the therapist murmured. Stunned, Maggie and Freddy glared at her as she stood. "All that you can say is…'oh'?" Maggie cried.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me" the therapist smiled.

Maggie jumped to her feet, stepping towards the woman. "So, what is the evaluation? Can we have a look?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "You can not!"

Freddy quickly stood, "What the fuck? Why not?"

"It's confidential information," she stated.

Maggie snorted, and seized the clipboard from her grasp, "Confidential information? It's about us. Not some stranger" Her eyes scanned over each page as she flicked through the clipboard. It wasn't what she had expected to see. "This is…crazy. Plain crazy"

Four blades curved around the clipboard as it was yanked from her hands, as she stumbled back still stunned. Freddy glared at the page before him, his eyes skimming over crossword puzzles and doodles scattered about the page. "All this week you've been doing…crossword puzzles" he breathed.

"Yes" Ms Higginbottom uttered, "I was wondering do you have any idea what seven down is on the second page?"

He glanced at the second page, snarling. "I know what it is…the answer is, you're dead bitch!" He aimed the clipboard at her face and flung it at her, but it missed her by inches as she darted out of the way.

"I have ENOUGH problems at home without you throwing clipboards at me Mr Krueger" she screamed

Maggie gulped, staring into the glazed eyes of the therapist. She was going to snap. "After nearly twenty-five years of marriage my husband has now decided that he wants to be a drag queen. For the last few weeks he has been doing a show in one of the gay clubs in town. It has now come to my attention that he was been having an affair with his makeup artist. Who is a man!" the therapist sobbed.

Maggie bit her lip in sympathy for the distressed woman, while Freddy was chortling quietly to himself, attempting to keep his raucous laughter at bay.

"And now my son has booked himself an operation to have a sex change" the therapist continued. She hissed to herself as she abruptly got to her feet, her anger ready to erupt as she paced the floor.

Maggie stepped away as the woman stopped, muttering to herself as she turned back to Freddy. Before she could lunge for him, the door to the room flew open. A young male orderly entered holding a strait jacket and advanced towards the near out of control family therapist. "Marjorie, please calm down"

Two more orderlies ventured into the room and aided their fellow worker to seize the therapist who was screaming harsh profanities at the shocked Freddy. "And Freddy, it's not Higginass…it is Higginbottom! You remember that, you prick!"

Her deafening screams echoed down the hallway, leaving Maggie and Freddy lost in a whirlwind of thoughts at to what has just occurred. "And we thought we had family problems" grumbled Freddy.

"Uh-uh" nodded Maggie and walked back to her chair, to drag out a six back of beer from beneath her chair, "Here…I got you a six pack of beer. I felt a bit…and I mean a _bit_ sorry for you seeing as Chucky drank all your alcoholic beverages"

He watched as she pulled out a small brown envelope from her pocket, "Also, I've reserved a cabin for you at Crystal Lake…so you can get your revenge on Jason for booking these therapy sessions. I was going to come along, but I'm busy"

"Helping the brats," he muttered.

"Yeah" she muttered and dragged a long steel poker from beneath the chair, "and one last thing"

"What is the poker for?" asked Freddy. She glanced in the direction of the cabinet where Chucky had been hidden for the last half an hour. He followed her glance and chuckled, "Why Katherine, you naughty girl"

She watched as he marched towards the cabinet with the poker in his left hand, grinning wildly as he pulled open the door. The demented doll looked up at him, gulping worryingly as he caught a glance at the long poker, "Uh, what is that for?"

Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to stick it somewhere"

Chucky shivered, "Stick it? Oh, shit! Aahhhh!"

Freddy cackled madly as he lunged upon the doll, getting ready to insert the poker up…well you all know where.

Author's Note: The sequel to this humour story will be up after the weekend. I also plan to remake another old humour story of mine from last year. Hopefully. Thankyou to all who has read and reviewed:-)


End file.
